


Destinies Rewritten

by Waspscream



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Disillusioned Ty Lee, F/M, Fire Nation (Avatar), Hugs, Iroh (Avatar) is a Good Uncle, Mai joins Zuko's quest for the Avatar, Ozai (Avatar) Being a Terrible Parent, Ozai (Avatar) is an Asshole, The Fire Nation isn't totally evil, Zuko (Avatar)-centric, Zuko doesn't have a scar but he's still a little messed up
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:48:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25249438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Waspscream/pseuds/Waspscream
Summary: "I swear to you, even if it is the last thing I do, that I will find the Avatar. I will restore our honor, and I will bring you back home, no matter the cost."  Zuko couldn't fight his father. But when others pay the price for his decisions, he finds himself in a new world, with a new destiny.
Relationships: Mai/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 13
Kudos: 45





	1. Duels, Knives, And An Emo Girl With A Crush

Today was the day.

Zuko stood in horror, staring at his slowly approaching opponent. This wasn't right, this wasn't what was supposed to happen. He wasn't supposed to duel his own father. "P-please father… I only had the Fire Nation's best interests at heart! I'm sorry I spoke out of turn!" His words were ignored entirely as Ozai continued to get closer. "I meant you no disrespect! I am your loyal son!"

Ozai showed a face of endless contempt and malice. He was disgusted by what he saw as cowardice in his son. Still, Ozai gave him a chance to prove he wasn't a complete disgrace. "Rise and fight, Prince Zuko!" Ozai barked.

"I won't fight you!" Zuko replied, tears streaming down his face. The boy wished he could turn back time, go back to when their family cared about each other. Back when he had his mother to shield him from this torment. But he didn't. This was his mistake, and it was him that had to accept the consequences.

%%%

Mai couldn't believe what she was seeing.

She knew something was up when her parents dragged her to a mysterious and unexpected royal event, but seeing how excited Azula was put her on edge. She couldn't have expected to see Prince Zuko, her crush and semi-friend, begging his father for mercy.

Despite the rumors that the nobles passed around, nobody had any idea as to why Zuko was being punished. Still, nothing could justify a thirteen year old boy being forced to duel the Fire Lord himself.

Maybe it was because she could never get over her crush, maybe she knew how messed up this Agni Kai was, maybe she just hated herself more than usual today, but she couldn't help herself as she pulled a set of throwing knives from her robe. They were a gift from her uncle, who somehow convinced her suffocating parents that she would need to be able to defend herself during trips to the Earth Kingdom.

The young girl gripped her knife, shaking. She began to feel sick as she realized what she was about to do. Never before had she wished she'd had Ty Lee's oblivious life instead, but after today it would be a regular feeling.

%%%

"You will learn respect." Ozai boomed. " And suffering shall be your teacher."

Up in the crowd of onlooking generals and royals stood Iroh. He knew what was happening now would forever damage his nephew, and could do nothing but shield his eyes from the atrocity and wish he could be down there with Zuko. But Zuko's screams of anguish never arrived. Instead came a pained grunt from Ozai as he collapsed. The retired general looked over to his niece, who seemed even more shocked than he. Iroh looked on as his brother removed a small red knife from his leg.

"Wait, I recognise that knife…" the Fire Princess said, beginning to recognize who had interrupted the greatest day of her life. Before Iroh could question her, a voice boomed from below. "Who dares strike the Fire Lord!" Ozai thundered.

Before anyone could attempt to place blame, Mai pulled away from her parents, shoving her way through the crowd to help the defiant prince. She ignored her mom's cries, and swiftly stepped onto the arena.

Mai grabbed Zuko and pulled him to his feet. "C'mon Zuko you big dork! You have to fight him!" She begged, knowing it was the only option. She shook him, trying to bring him to his senses.

"N-no…" The distraught boy responded, " I can't… Can't fight my father…" Before Mai could try to convince him once more, Ozai stood again. He was no longer annoyed, no longer disgusted, now he was enraged. The FIre Lord grabbed his son by the arm and forced him down to the hard arena floor. Mai squeaked in terror.

"It seems my son is not the only child that knows no respect." Ozai said, looking towards Mai's parents and Azula. Zuko tried to lift himself up. After all, if there was one thing he was good at, it was being a target of his father's frustration. He was the one that was responsible for this Angi Kai, he couldn't let Mai get dragged into his punishment. The prince's efforts were stopped when Ozai raised his boot and stomped down on him. Zuko felt his ribs crack, but he fought his emotions and refused to make a noise. Ozai turned his attention back to Mai.

"What was it I was saying before?" Ozai asked, already knowing the answer. "Oh yes, the two of you have failed to learn respect or honor." The Fire Lord set his hand on Mai's head as if he were going to comfort her. Mai remained tense, not sure what was happening. Then Ozai's hand got hot, then she began to scream. The nobles began to turn away, unable to stand the sight of this torture. None could stand to look at what was happening, not even Azula. Zuko was unable to look away, wishing he hadn't been too weak to stand up for himself before.

As Mai's screams echoed throughout the arena, Ozai looked down towards Zuko, laughing. "You shall learn through suffering."

%%%

Four Days Later…

Zuko looked back on that day endlessly, always imagining what he could've done instead. But right now he couldn't do that. He had to focus on the future. The prince walked to Iroh, who stood by the ship's door.

"She's outside," The old man said, already knowing why Zuko had come to him, "I thought a little bit of fresh air would be good for her. Maybe it'd help you too." He said, trying to nudge Zuko in the right direction. The boy looked conflicted.

"I shouldn't." Zuko replied. "It's because of me that this happened. She shouldn't have to look at the one responsible for ruining her life…" He finished, unable to ignore his guilt. He refused to believe that he was anything less than fully responsible for what happened in that chamber, from when he stupidly spoke out against the general to being too weak and emotional to fight his father.

"Prince Zuko, you cannot blame yourself for what is out of your control. Besides, that girl stood up to the Fire Lord for you, I think she would greatly appreciate if you were there for her." Iroh put his hand on his nephew's shoulder. Zuko smiled. It was small and brief, but it was genuine. The prince nodded and stepped out the door.

The deck was almost entirely empty. The only two people there were Zuko and the scarred girl. She leaned on the side of the ship, looking out at both the glimmering ocean and the Earth Kingdom in the distance. She still had bandages covering where Ozai had hurt her, and she looked far more grim than ever before.

"We know the Avatar was an Air Nomad." Zuko said, hoping for Mai to respond. "We've already set course for the Western Air Temple. From there, we'll check the remaining temples for him." Mai remained still, refusing to turn around and talk to him. "If that fails, then we shall scour the globe for him, he cannot hide forever." Zuko felt as if he was talking to himself, but continued on. "I swear to you, even if it is the last thing I do, that I will find the Avatar. I will restore our honor, and I will bring you back home, no matter the cost." Zuko said with his fist raised before falling silent.

After what felt like forever, Mai swiftly turned to him, immediately embracing him like her life depended on it, before finally whispering into his ear. "Thank you…"

With that the two began their long voyage, unaware if they would be at sea a week or a century, but hopeful either way.


	2. Fading Fires

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Long story short, Ty Lee's sad, Zuko's lost, the Fire Nation's angry, and Azula doesn't give a shit.

"...Challenged his son to an Agni Kai…"

"...Burned the face of a twelve year old noble…"

"...How did such a monster come into power?"

"...None of us are safe anymore…"

"We stand for Zuko!"

The citizens of the Fire Nation were in hysteria over the banishment of Zuko and Mai all those months ago. The working class began to notice that the royal family weren't the heroes history books had always presented them as. The Agni Kai was not a fight for honor as they had expected. Instead it was simply the abuse and humiliation of two children, and at the hands of the most powerful Firebender in history no less. For the nobles, their concerns came from the fact that the Fire Lord harmed one of their own. They were now all at risk of such a fate if they made the wrong move. This was the broken country Ty Lee came home to.

She sat in a cafe, eating a box of Sizzle-Crisps and trying to ignore the mass of protesters out in the streets.

She turned her head as her head, noticing the Fire Nation princess coming to her table with a glass of water. After she returned, she found herself in need of someone to talk to. With one of her friends out at sea, she turned to the only one left. This person being, to little shock, the worst option in the entire Fire Nation.

"Ugh, it's insane," Azula complained, "Why couldn't these peasants have put their efforts towards something positive like the military, rather than supporting a traitorous duo."

"You can't be serious Azula!" Ty Lee cried. She knew Azula was never the most sensitive, but Mai was supposed to be her friend!

"I don't make 'jokes'." Azula stated, sipping her near-boiling drink. "Don't expect me to feel sympathy for Mai after she committed treason and interrupted one of the most important events in Fire Nation history. If anything, I'd say she got off too lightly." The princess continued, not caring if she made the situation worse.

Ty Lee was speechless for a moment, before she glared at the cold princess. "I should've known not to talk to you about this." She said, getting out of her seat and setting a few copper pieces on the table. "You support all of your father's decisions. I mean, you're pretty much his biggest fangirl!" She said, losing her calm and bubbly facade.

"Well yes, perhaps…" Azula agreed, "But the Fire Nation values unity. Imagine the chaos that would arise if the Fire Lord didn't keep order!" She said, trying to defend her father's decisions.

"Oh, would it be nearly as bad as everything happening right outside?!" Ty Lee argued, opening the door. Immediately, the chatter in the cafe was drowned out by the crowd's chants.

"We stand for Zuko!"

"We stand for Zuko!"

"We stand for Zuko!"

It was clear Azula's brother had become something of a hero among the locals. None of the nobles seemed to shut up about Mai either. Azula seemed to have no response to this.

"Goodbye, Azula." Ty Lee said, unwilling and unable to continue fighting the Fire Lord's brainwashing. She stepped outside as Azula followed.

"Ty Lee, come back!" Azula shouted. "I command you to come back!" she said, becoming desperate. By the time she got outside, Ty Lee was lost in the crowd of protesters.

%%%

Things had been quiet for everyone after the banishment. After months of searching the Air Temples and traveling to different Earth kingdom ports, the Agni Kai and Ozai's punishment felt like distant memories now. Zuko seemed to be slightly different as well, which Iroh knew was due to his brother and niece being removed from his nephew's life, instead replaced by himself and the scarred girl. While Iroh knew that his brother's cruelty could never be undone, he believed that perhaps it could be the change needed to turn their lives around, the same way Lu Ten's death had for himself.

Trying to avoid thinking back to darker years, Iroh turned his head back to his nephew's training. Ever since he had been given his mission to capture the Avatar, Zuko had spent nearly all of his free time practicing and studying with such fury and focus that it would put even Azula to shame. Alas, despite his nephew's newly discovered discipline, his Firebending seemed to be getting nothing but weaker.

Currently, his nephew was sparring with two of the younger Fire Nation soldiers, who seemed only a few years older than Zuko himself. Despite being little more than cannon fodder in the eyes of many on the ship, it was clear that they were still leagues ahead of their prince, who was barely able to create much more than a puff of fire out of his fist. After getting knocked to the grounds a few too many times, Zuko took a break, coming to sit by his uncle.

"I don't understand, Uncle!" Zuko said, voicing his frustrations. "I know all the moves. I've done many of them before. But I'm worse at fighting now than before I left!" Zuko realized he had raised his voice, and that many of the crew members were now staring at him. Zuko stared at the ground in embarrassment,and everyone quickly went back to their own business.

"Maybe you should take a break," Iroh responded, "Maybe it is time to practice with more conventional weapons? You always did have an affinity for the blade, and I'm sure young Mai would appreciate having someone to spar with." The girl had little to do aboard the ship, and they had yet to come across any bookstores at the Earth kingdom ports, so it had made sense to focus on learning to fight, especially if they were on a mission to capture the Fire Nation's greatest enemy.

"Uncle," Zuko began, refusing to let his work go to waste, "If I am to defeat the Avatar and bring Mai home, I'll need more than a sword to stop him. Please, there has to be a reason I'm struggling." Zuko pleaded with his uncle, begging him to help.

"Well…" Iroh thought, thinking of a way to phrase what he was about to say, "I believe your struggles may lie in your emotions. In the past, you fueled your Firebending by your anger, and your desire to please your father. Now, things are very… different. You are no longer sure what to feel, and it has hindered your bending prowess." Iroh went silent, thinking of how to help his nephew.

"So you're saying that to firebender, I need to get angry?" Zuko asked, unsure if he was understanding his uncle, who simply shook his head, shutting down that idea.

"What you need, Prince Zuko, is to find a new source for your bending." He stated. "You may not be ready to go on the same journey I needed, but perhaps…" Iroh looked over at his Pai Sho table beside him, fixed on one of the pieces from his game. "I have an... old friend who doesn't live too far away from here. Perhaps he could help guide you." Zuko seemed confused.

"An old friend? In the Earth Kingdom?" He said, a little suspicious.

"You would be surprised, Prince Zuko. You may find allies where you least expect them. After all, destiny is a funny thing…" Iroh said, reminding Zuko of his words back at the Western Air Temple. "I will speak with Lieutenant Jee about changing course. In the meantime, why don't you go spend some time with your friend? It hasn't been easy making this transition, but I believe that it will go smoother if she has someone to be with her."

Zuko knew what he was hinting at, but wanted to roll his eyes and ignore his uncle's words, he was right. Zuko would try and talk to her when he wasn't training, but those conversations often felt tense and uncomfortable. Maybe because Zuko still felt guilty, maybe because neither understood how they truly felt about each other, but no matter what it was, Zuko realized he couldn't abandon the girl who had quite possibly saved his life, who took Ozai's wrath for him. If he had to be stuck searching for the Avatar he was glad it was with someone who cared about him that much, and he would make sure she wouldn't suffer further.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll let you guys guess who Iroh's taking Zuko to see. 
> 
> Sorry to everyone expecting more Mai in this chapter, but with so much to build off of in this chapter, I decided to wait until Chapter Three to get back to her. I didn't want this chapter to lack focus or feel cluttered. If you have any ideas or thoughts, positive or negative, PLEASE let me know. I want to improve and understand what people think I do well with.
> 
> This is the only other chapter that I've previously uploaded to Fanfiction.net, so expect to wait a lot longer for more.


	3. Hugs And Replacments

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zuko is heading off to meet his new mentor, and Azula hasn't spoken to Ty Lee in days.

“What are you doing in here, Zuko?” Mai asked, eyes locked on her book. She was used to spending great lengths of time alone, nothing to entertain her but ever-shrinking collection of unfinished books. At least here Iroh was willing to make a stop to accommodate her and pick up something new.

“We’re changing course.” Zuko replied, cringing a little at the slam of the metal door behind him.

“Why?” Mai asked, turning to him with her full attention. Zuko was transfixed by the sight of the large red scar that marred her face. This scar represented his weakness, his failure. It was dorn from his stupidity and weakness. He could never be weak again. If he was, perhaps Iroh would be next.

Mai seemed to notice, and turned her head in embarrassment . “Did you find a new lead on the Avatar? Or… Are you giving up?” She asked, wondering if Zuko really believed they had a shot at going home.

“What?” Zuko asked, sounding almost hurt by the prospect of giving up. “No, no! I told you I would get you home and I will!” Zuko realised he was starting to shout. After taking a moment to collect himself, he sighed. “Uncle and I are taking a trip to see his friend. I’m told he can help me train.The Avatar’s had a century to master all the elements, and at the moment I don’t stand a chance.”

Mai’s eyes widened. The last few months, she had never believed that they would find the Avatar. Now though she realized that if they did somehow come across the master of all four elements, Zuko would be in for the fight of his life. He could end up crippled or dead. Just for her.

She grabbed the fallen prince, wrapping her arms around him and holding him tight. “You don’t have to do this, Zuko. You don’t have to go through this. I’m sure we could just settle down in the colonies.” Whether the Avatar was gone or not, it seemed hunting him down would only bring them pain and failure. She wasn’t fond of the colonies, but they were the only Fire Nation territory the two were still welcome in.

“I… I can’t. My father was gracious enough to give you a chance to return home. I can’t just waste it…”

Before Mai could call him an idiot and say a great deal of treasonous things about the Fire Lord, the door to her room opened. Mai expected Zuko’s uncle, had he seen them getting close, he no doubt would have teased them relentlessly. Instead it was his lieutenant. Jee, she believed his name was. “Err... “ Jee seemed to have realized he was interrupting something. “My prince, we are getting close to shore. General Iroh wishes for you to begin packing your bags.” With that, Jee quickly left, not wanting to get involved in teenage romance.

“Packing?” Mai asked as their embrace came to an end.. “I thought this was just going to be a short trip.”

“I’ve been struggling with my firebending recently. If what I’ve heard from Uncle is true, this guy is going to help me control my inner fire, and learn some new skills. I’ll be staying for at least a few months, but the crew will continue scouting for the Avatar while I’m gone.” As soon as Zuko stepped out the door, Mai began to look for a bag.

%  
%  
%

“What do you mean she left?!” Azula shouted. First Ty Lee starts a ridiculous argument, and now she’s nowhere to be found! Azula had tried giving her a few days to calm down and realize her mistake, but when she didn’t come back to beg for forgiveness, the princess decided to investigate. When Azula arrived at her house and invited herself in, she found Ty Lee’s family in shambles.

“Ty Lee was acting oddly distant recently,” Her mother told Azula, “Not as active as her sisters. At first, we assumed that grim friend of yours was rubbing off on her.” Azula scowled at the mention of Mai. That dum-dum had ruined everything, all because she cared more about a stupid crush than the will of the Fire Lord. “But then we woke up today, and s-she was gone.” Her mother began to break down, but Azula ignored her sobbing. She didn’t see why they cared when they already had six identical replacements. She turned her attention to Ty’s nervous father.

“She left a letter to us on her bed…” He said, pulling out a sheet of paper. Azula snatched it out of his hand and scanned it for anything interesting. For the most part, the letter was sentimental garbage about missing her family, and the only hint she gave of her location was that she was leaving to follow her acrobatic passion. Azula huffed, Ty Lee clearly didn’t want anyone to try and bring her back. If that was the game she wanted to play, so be it. She was free to go dance with all the other Earth Kingdom peasants, but Azula didn’t need her. She could find replacement friends easily. 

Azula noticed two of Ty Lee’s sisters walking into the room. They looked almost identical to her, aside from their clothes, which were a pale green and bright orange respectively. “You two!” She said, pointing at them. “What are your names?” The princess demanded.

The two Ty sisters looked at each other nervously before the one in orange spoke up. “Um. Sorry, my princess. My name is Ty Lao, this is my sister Ty Lin.” The two knew of Azula, and feared getting on her bad side.  
Azula smiled wickedly. “Hm, clearly you know the respect a princess deserves, which is more than can be said for your missing sister. Lao! Lin!” She shouted as if they were soldiers. “Come with me, and perhaps I will forgive this family for your sister’s past transgressions against me.” Memories of the Agni Kai were still fresh in everyone’s minds. Lin and Lao knew better than to argue with a member of the Royal Family. After brief glances of fear towards their parents, they followed their new “friend” out the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is it normal to do literally no writing for a week before typing up nearly a full chapter in an hour or two?


	4. Phantom Resistance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zuko sets off to meet his new Firebending teacher.

Zuko looked back at his ship for what would likely be the last time for a while. Despite the grim circumstances that led to him ending up on it, the young prince had grown to care about the battered warship and it’s crew over the last 5 or 6 months. Despite them just being a bunch of washed up soldiers from the siege of Ba Sing Se, he still knew more about them than most of his actual family. Like the fact the Lieutenant Jee enjoyed their weekly music nights more than he let on. 

As Zuko pulled his bags over his shoulders and turned to follow Uncle, he heard a familiar voice from behind. 

“Forgetting someone?” Mai called out. She stepped off of the ship at a steady pace, careful not to seem childish despite her excitement within.

Zuko smiled. “You’re coming?” He asked. “I didn’t think you’d be interested.” He expected someone with an upbringing like hers to be revolted by the idea of traversing some Earth Kingdom forest in search of some mysterious firebender. He’d at least gotten some experience from the times he’d gone hiking with Uncle and Lu Ten. They’d usually take him whenever his father was in a worse mood than usual, though he only realized that long afterwards.

“Beats lounging around on the ship for another few months with nowhere to go. “ Not to mention that’d be absolute torture without Zuko with her. “Besides, I hear there’s a nice town not too far from here, famous for their Fire Festivals.”

“Isn’t this great, Uncle?!” Zuko asked, nearly ecstatic. For the first time in a while, Zuko looked thirteen again. Iroh however, did not share his joy.

“It is certainly… unexpected.” The old general seemed concerned, surprising the two teenagers. Realizing they noticed, he brushed it aside, and his face changing into his much more usual, welcoming one. “But we are happy to have another friend along for our journey!” With that, Iroh began to head back towards the path, now with two young teenagers in tow.

Zuko looked towards Mai. She walked to his right, carrying several bags. Some of them looked heavy, and it bothered him to see her straining herself to keep up with them. “Do you want some help?” He asked quietly, but apparently loud enough for her to notice. Zuko began to feel awkward when she put her eyes on him, even ignoring the scar. “I just… Well, it’ll probably be a long hike. I was… You know. Maybe I could… Uh... Hold your bags for you?” Despite her surprise at the offer, she accepted it. 

The walk was difficult for Zuko. Not because of the bags, no. They were nothing compared to Iroh giving his nephew knowing looks and bringing up proverbs about love and building relationships.

%  
%  
%

“So tell me again, what happened last night?” The soldier asked. They were well aware of how dangerous Fire Fountain City was at once the sun went down, but recent reports seemed to warn of something more organized than standard criminal activity.

The aging man sat in his wooden chair, shaking slightly. “I- I was closing up shop for the night, all my employees had already left, so it was just me. As soon as I had finished locking up, I was surrounded by three strange young men.

“Did you get a good look at them?” The soldier asked, only for the man to shake his head.

“They wore disguises, white masks with bright red scars on the right side.” The man paused, putting a finger to his chin and looking up. “Though, I suppose to them it would be on the left… Anyways, each of them wielded Dual Dao Swords.”

“Are you certain?” The soldier asked, writing down notes.

“I would say so, considering they put ‘em up against my neck n’ stole my keys.” He replied bitterly. “Said something about ‘sendin’ a message to the Fire Nation’ and other nonsense. I ran for help, but by the time I got back, my shop had been looted and torched.” 

“Are you certain you can’t remember anything else.” The soldier pried, hoping to get a little more information on these terrorists that had begun popping up.

“One thing, though I doubt it’s anything helpful. As I escaped from the madmen’s clutches, the one who threatened me, I assume their leader, cried out ‘Death to Fire Lord Ozai, and justice for the banished lovers!”

%  
%  
%

After nearly six hours of walking, the trio arrived at what looked like a camp, albeit a small one. Before they could enter, Iroh put his arms out, stopping the exhausted hikers. Before turning to them. 

“Zuko, I am bringing you to a close friend of mine. You must show him great respect. Do not question his methods, for I assure you that he has taught many skilled commanders and generals.”

Zuko smiled before nodding his head. “I will not disappoint you, Uncle.”

Iroh turned to Mai and grew more serious. “The place that I am about to bring you to is.. Atypical, to say the least. You both must swear not to share what you see during your time here with anybody. Especially those who may bring these men harm.” He finished, looking to them for replies.

“Of course.” Zuko replied. He thought back to when his father taught Azula and him about what to do if they were ever interrogated by Earth Kingdom soldiers, and didn’t even consider the possibility that Iroh intended people such as Ozai. Mai simply nodded, worried that Zuko’s wacky uncle was about to get them into some serious trouble.

Before the trio could make their may into camp, they found themselves surrounded by a group of four soldiers. They came out of the thick forests almost like ghosts, and had restrained all of them before the two teens could assume their fighting stances.

Two of the soldiers turned to Iroh, who stood passively. “Master Jeong Jeong wishes to speak with you.” The one on his right said. Maai seemed to recognize the name, her non-burnt eye widened in surprise. As Zuko’s uncle walked off with two of the guards, she wondered if his jolly attitude was just a facade hiding the face of a traitor, and if she made a mistake following him...


	5. Zuko's Master

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iroh tells Jeong Jeong how he and Zuko met Guru Pathik, and learned of his destiny a few years early.

“Grand Lotus Iroh, how dare you bring them to my camp!” Jeong Jeong wasn’t angry. No, the former general was furious. Still, things seemed to be going better than expected...

“I assure you,” Iroh responded, “My nephew and the girl are trustworthy.”

“Do you trust them enough to endanger the lives of my men?” The tired warrior replied. “They have all sacrificed everything to join me here, and yet you will betray them for a spoiled noble and your reckless nephew?!” Jeong Jeong’s candles flared up before the surprised man regained control, letting them all fizzle out. Jeong Jeong scowled, though it was hard to tell in the darkness. “Perhaps letting you convince me to join the White Lotus was a mistake…”

Iroh sighed. “Zuko and I spoke with Guru Pathik.” This seemed to catch Jeong Jeong’s attention. “It was during our trip to the Eastern Air Temple. We had a brief misunderstanding in which Zuko accused the sage of being the long lost Avatar.” Iroh recalled that moment. Zuko’s fury at failing to capture him turned to sorrow once the boy realized he was no closer to capturing the Avatar than he’d been months before.

%  
%  
%

Many Months Ago...

“How could you let him get away like that? It’ll take weeks to find him again!” Tears began to form within Zuko’s eyes, but he pushed those away. Men don’t cry, even when they fail. Even when they’ve lost their home. Father wouldn’t. “I could’ve been home by spring, but you-”

“Enough!” Iroh shouted. He sounded far more like a military commander than a tea-loving kook. “He was obviously NOT The Avatar. Nor even an Air Nomad. All you have accomplished today is harassing an innocent man, disrespecting a venerated elder, and dishonoring yourself by doing so!” Iroh later realized he may have gone too far bringing up the prince’s honor, as it seemed to be a very touchy subject for him. “It is unbecoming of a prince, and I will not stand for it.”

“But… If it isn’t him then…” Zuko looked to the ground before collapsing in defeat, hands gripping his head tightly. It reminded Iroh that Zuko was still just a boy. A lost, damaged boy who felt like he had the weight of the world on his shoulders. “Uncle, I don’t even know where to look anymore. The world’s so big, and I…” Tears began streaming down from his face, but he wouldn’t let Uncle see. He couldn’t. “He knew the airbenders, and not even HE can tell me where The Avatar went.”

“I understand how hard these months have been for you. You have lost your family and your home in the space of a few days. You’ve sworn to protect that girl. You’ve been charged with a task men twice your age would cower from. One Sozin himself failed to accomplish.” Iroh sighed, placing his hand on Zuko’s back. “I am sorry that I could not stand in the face of these things. I wish I could have given you more than a crew and an old man’s companionship.”

Iroh sat down beside him, and he looked at the mountaintops beyond. “When Lu Ten died, I felt as if my own life had ended. It took all the strength I had to wake up each morning… To get out of bed and go out into a world in which my son no longer lived.” Iroh let the tears drip down his cheeks, as there was no shame in feeling sorrow for those now passed. “You are stronger than I have ever been, Prince Zuko. You have struggled for all the things that were given to me. I lay down before my own grief, but you fought through a wilderness unlike any I have ever had to face.” Iroh had always been gifted, always favored. Maybe that was why Ozai felt the need to repress Zuko, to make him feel lesser compared to his younger sister. 

“But now, as you stand before the life that has been handed to you, I want you to take care - of yourself, and of the world as you move through it.” And not to mention the young girl Zuko seems to have fallen for. “I trust that you will learn, in time, how to balance the strength of your will against the needs of your spirit. I trust that you will find your own path, though it may not always take the shape that you expect.”

“I just..” No, not now. He couldn’t fall apart. “Uncle, what if they’re right? What if The Avatar really is gone? What if this search really is pointless. What if...” He choked out a sob. “I have to tell Mai we’re never going home again.” Before Zuko could berate himself for being so weak, he found himself in his uncle’s arms.

“A journey of self-discovery is never pointless, Prince Zuko.” He recalled his search of the Spirit World for Lu Ten, and how it changed him for the better. “However dim your path may seem, and however far you may wander from it… The important thing is you’ll learn from all of your mistakes along the way…” The two sat for several minutes before they set off to set up camp. “I think, perhaps, that it’s time I taught you about the breath of fire.” Zuko smiled. The two spent the rest of the day training. Before the sun went down, Zuko had mastery over skills Azula probably hadn’t even heard of. As he began to go to sleep that night, he realized that Iroh was wrong. Zuko still had a family.

Zuko practically jumped out of his sleeping bag at the sound of footsteps. Iroh slept through the noise, signified by his continued snoring. Zuko turned, seeing the same man he had chased earlier that day. Only now he wasn’t running away, he was walking towards the prince.

“You… What are you doing here?” Zuko asked.

“I have been meditating these past few hours. I had sensed that you were brought before me for a reason. But I could not see what it was.” The old man didn’t fear him, In fact he seemed nearly as kind as Uncle. “I hoped the spirit of Avatar Yangchen would guide my own path before you wandered too far. I realize now that your destiny and The Avatar’s are closely entwined. Though I am not yet certain how this could be, it is not my place to stand in the way of fate. The vision Yangchen gave me was only a shadow, as such things often are. But the heart of it was very clear. I saw you and The Avatar standing side by side before the world.” 

Zuko stared at him, clenching his fists. “My uncle has asked that I show you respect.” Behind him, the campfire began to grow. “But I won’t stand here and be mocked.” How dare he suggest that Zuko would abandon Uncle and Mai to ally with his father’s greatest enemy.

The man sighed, turning away. “As you wish, child.” In seconds, he faded into the forest beyond.

At that moment, Zuko realized he wasn’t the only one awake. “He’s just a crazy old man. He doesn’t know what he’s talking about.” He didn’t know if he was trying to convince Uncle, or just himself.

“I believe him.” Iroh placed his hand on Zuko’s shoulder. “And so should you, Prince Zuko.” Iroh turned Zuko to him, looking at him directly. “Our inner fire is the spark of hope that drives us through even the darkest times. Do not be so quick to dismiss it.” Zuko remembered this from his lessons at the Royal Fire Academy For Boys. Inner fire was what made Firebenders superior to all others. “Now. We have a long day ahead of us.” He rubbed Zuko’s hair, much to the prince’s chagrin. “It’s time that we both got some rest.”

%  
%  
%

Zuko and Mai were led into the camp by the soldiers. Any fear of imprisonment or punishment left Zuko the moment Iroh stepped out of a hut with another firebender. He was much younger than Iroh, but still ancient to the thirteen year old boy and twelve year old girl. 

Iroh smiled. “My good friend Jeong Jeong has agreed to teach you.” He said, turning his head to the man beside him, who was presumably this “Jeong Jeong”.

The man bowed his head slightly, closing his eyes. “Yes, it would be an honor to teach you to hone your firebending skills, young prince.” Jeong Jeong saw the excitement on the boy’s face. “But do not expect any preferential treatment simply because of your status. You will be treated like any of my other pupils.”

Zuko laughed a little. “Don’t worry. My father was never one for making things easy.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case you couldn't tell, this chapter is an adaption of a scene from the Zuko's Story graphic novel. (Hence why it's a lot better quality than my work.) It's a pretty good comic, despite being part of the movie canon. Yeah, THAT movie.


	6. The Boy From The Iceberg

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zuko and Mai finally encounter The Avatar.

The Avatar was here. The Avatar was a  _ child _ .

“Well you’re just a teenager.” The Airbender responded, slightly confused.

Zuko wanted nothing more than to hurl a fireball at the irritating boy, buthe thought back to his lessons with Master Jeong Jeong.

  
  


%

%

%

  
  


_ Nearly two years ago, Zuko sat with his new master by the river. He could see Mai arguing with Uncle after she had been told she wouldn’t be allowed to head into town for the day. Still, her frustration failed to lessen the beauty of the summer forests. _

_ “Before I begin to teach you. You must make a promise to me.” Jeong Jeong sighed, before opening his eyes and turning to Zuko. “This world has seen enough death. You must promise that you will only fight as a last resort. That you will not become a remorseless killer.” _

_ “Are you sure? I mean, sorry for questioning you, it’s just…” Zuko rubbed the back of his neck. “I was always told that a good fighter must not give in to emotion. That if you can’t you’re nothing but a failure…” Zuko thought back bitterly to how Azula would brag about her skill, how sometimes she’d burn him simply because there was nobody who could stop her. _

_ “Whoever told you that knows nothing of  _ **_true_ ** _ firebending! The power of fire is  _ **_not_ ** _ to be underestimated! If someone does not know when to stop, they will burn down the world!” Jeong Jeong calmed himself, before looking at his pupil with greater conviction. “You must promise that you shall not become a monster.” The old master thought back to his previous student for a moment. Zhao had been so promising, and yet had fallen so far. _

_ Zuko bowed his head slightly. “I promise.” _

  
  


_ % _

_ % _

_ % _

  
  


Zuko sighed and relaxed his arms. However, he remained in his fighting stance just in case. “Avatar.” He called out, voice noticeably less angry than it was before. “I may be your enemy, but I’m not evil. Surrender immediately and me and my crew shall forgive this village for harboring an enemy of the Fire Nation.

The Avatar looked back at the terrified villagers. “You promise you won’t hurt them?” 

Zuko nodded his head. “I swear to Agni that they will be left alone.

The Avatar looked back at his new friends. “Take care of Appa for me.” He said sadly, before he was apprehended by two soldiers.

Zuko smiled. “Thank you, Avatar. I’m thankful we were able to avoid any bloodshed on this day.” He turned back to his ship. “Set a course for the Fire Nation. We’re going home.”

  
  


%

%

%

  
  


Mai heard the firebending, the slamming doors, and the frantic footsteps. There was no doubt about it, The Avatar had escaped. Oddly, despite the fact that her one chance at getting home was slipping from her grasp, she didn’t care. Still, she needed to go warn Zuko. If The Avatar escaped his grasp, he would no doubt blame himself.

Mai packed as many knives as she could. The Avatar may have quickly surrendered back at the South Pole, but without any water savages being threatened, it was unlikely he would just surrender this time.

  
  


%

%

%

  
  


Aang had to get out quick. He could avoid a couple of soldiers, but eventually they’d get a lucky hit or tire him out. Those fears were quickly pushed to the back of his find when he saw his staff leaning against the wall in an open room.

_ What were the chances of it being left out right where he would find it. _

The smile on Aang’s face faded when he heard the door slam behind him. Suddenly he was face to face with Prince Ponytail and his scary, red-eyed girlfriend.

_ Not chance, a  _ **_trap_ ** _. _

Scary girl frowned, grasping something silver in her hand. “Going somewhere?” She moved fast, and Aang only barely dodged the knife. The young monk had little time to recover before he found himself evading the angered Prince Ponytail.

“We had a deal!” The Prince shouted, “You were supposed to come peacefully, you.. you...  **honorless** coward!”

  
  


%

%

%

  
  


Mai rubbed the back of her head. That water tribe dunce was surprisingly skilled with a boomerang.

She looked around. The ship was immobilized, trapped under several tons of ice and snow. The soldiers were battered and beaten. The Avatar was already out of sight. And Zuko was furious.

“Calm yourself, Prince Zuko.” She heard Iroh say as she approached Zuko’s room. His advice was followed by a shout, and Mai saw as a Fire Nation helmet was flung out into the hall, ricocheting off the wall and slamming onto the floor. She shrugged and walked into Zuko’s room.

“Iroh.” Mai said, getting the two’s attention. “Could you give us a moment?” 

Iroh looked at Zuko and winked. “Of  _ course _ ! I must go to sleep anyways, you need not worry about me interrupting your private business.” He said, and both Zuko and Mai cringed a little at his suggestive attitude.

Once Iroh closed the door, Mai gasped, Zuko’s arms wrapped around her tightly. “Did they hurt you?” He asked quietly. “If that Water Tribe nut hurt you, I’ll make sure he-!” Zuko forgot his threat as Mai hugged him back just as tight.

“I’m okay, Zuko.  **We’re** okay.” She assured him.

Tears began to drip from Zuko’s eyes, no matter how much he forced them back. “It’s  _ my _ fault.” He said, trembling slightly. “I underestimated the kid. Now he’s gone. We’re right back where we started.”

“That’s not true. We know The Avatar’s alive.” She sighed, trying to find a way to comfort Zuko. “You found him once, you can do it again, and next time we’ll be ready.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know many of you may have been hoping to see Zuko's training with Jeong Jeong, but don't worry. I'll do my best to show his development in flashbacks.


	7. Book One: Water

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some short conversations throughout season one.

“Looks like we’re safe.” Sokka said. “Those Fire Nation freaks are long gone by now.”

The two siblings were exhausted, but they couldn’t land for the night until they knew they wouldn’t be caught in their sleep.

Katara turned to the newly-revealed Avatar. He looked tired and sad, not to mention exhausted. “Do you want to talk about it, Aang?”

The boy sighed. “This isn’t right. Before I was frozen, I had so many friends in the Fire Nation. They were all about progress and doing what was honorable. I can’t believe they would…”

“I’m sorry, Aang.” Katara said. “I wish we could’ve lived in a time like that, when everything was so peaceful and we didn’t have to fear Firebenders.”

“Maybe someday we can, ya know?” Sokka said suddenly. “Once you figure this Avatar thing out, you can take down the Fire Lord and his jerkbender army, replace them with Firebenders who aren’t so... Firebender-y, and me and Katara can go back home and see dad again.”

Aang smiles a little. “Yeah, Sokka. Maybe you’re right.

“Look at you, Sokka.” Katara said. “Already warming up to Aang.”

“Look, I don’t fully trust you yet. I wouldn’t be doing my job if I did, but I’m getting there. Now will you two let me sleep?”

* * *

“I can’t believe Commander Zhao would dishonor himself like that.” Zuko said. Winning an Agni Kai against an experienced Fire Nation Commander was no small feat. But the moment was quickly tarnished when the man tried to attack Zuko after the fight had ended.

“I can. Mai replied, lightly touching her scar. “The guy’s a jerk.”

_“If it isn’t the Prince Zuko and the slightly-overcooked exile.”_

_“Captain Zhao…” iroh warned, not willing to let either of them be harassed._

Zuko sighed. “I guess. I can’t believe my father would let a guy like him represent our nation. Attacking someone defenseless out of anger? That’s…”

“What?” Mai asked, wondering if she was the only one seeing the irony of that statement.

“It’s nothing. Nevermind.” Zuko couldn’t doubt his father. It was his own fault Mai was hurt. He should’ve fought back. He shouldn’t have spoken out in the meeting. He should’ve been a son worthy of being respected and loved like Azula was. He wouldn’t shift the blame to his father, who was only doing what he had to as the Fire Lord.

“We need to hurry.” Zuko said, trying to change the conversation. “Before long, everyone in the Fire Nation will be looking for the Avatar.”

  
  


* * *

“I told you we shouldn’t have gone into the Fire Nation!” Mai said

“I’m fine, Mai.” Zuko reassured. “Roku broke Zhao’s chains and I escaped.”

“And what would you have done if he hadn’t? Do you think Ozai would’ve been happy about you breaking the terms of our banishment?”

“I was chasing our nation’s greatest threat! I’m sure he’d understand.”

“I don’t really see him as the most understanding person. Or did I just imagine our last two or three years of suffering and relentless searching?” Mai covered her mouth, realizing what she’d said.

“Don’t blame him! It’s my fault!” Zuko said, almost yelling.

“Prince Zuko…” Iroh began, ready to try and convince him otherwise.

“Your fault?! Were you the one that wanted to kill an army of new recruits? Were you the one that told me to defend you? Were you the one that burned half of my face?” Mai responded. “Stop excusing Ozai’s actions! You aren’t the cause of all of this and you need to get it through your thick skull. I’m not going to let you die trying to fix what someone else broke!”

“You don’t know father like I do!” Zuko screamed. “He’s always done what he needed to for his nation. I’m sure he didn’t want to hurt us! He was just doing what was best for-“

“How is hurting us best for anyone?” Mai asked. “How can you justify that?”

“I- I don’t know.” Zuko admitted, both on the verge of tears. “There… There has to be a reason. I- If there wasn’t…”

“Why don’t both of you sit down?” Iroh suggested . “We are all tired and worried for each other. We shouldn’t push ourselves or each other too far.” He said, looking directly at Mai.

Zuko sighed. “Yes, Uncle Iroh. You’re.right. I’m going to my room for the night.” With that, Zuko headed inside the ship, the metal door slamming shut behind him.

* * *

“If we knew each other back then,” Aang said to the newly unmasked Blue Spirit, “Do you think we could’ve been friends?” He half expected a fireball to be shot at him, but something about Zuko was different from other Firebenders. He spoke of honor as if it were a key part of his identity, something many Firebenders had forgotten in this era.

Zuko sighed. “Maybe we could have. Maybe in some other life.” Aang smiled for a moment. “But we can’t. I need to capture you. If I don’t, Mai and I will never be able to return home.” Zuko was too tired to try and fight the Airbendibg prodigy.

“Mai?” Aang asked, confused.

“She’s my gi- She’s, uh, the girl on my ship, you know, with the knives.”

“You mean scar-girl?”

“Yeah, we don’t- We don’t like to talk about it…” Zuko wouldn’t get angry at The Avatar, he was only a kid. 

“Oh! I’m so sorry! I-“

“You’re just a kid…” Zuko muttered.

“What?”

“It isn’t fair. It never is. The only way I’ll ever restore my honor and bring Mai home is by imprisoning a kid. You’re no older than me and may when we…” Zuko stopped talking, not wanting to relive that nightmare again. “...Nevermind. Listen, Avatar. I helped you escape Zhao. But only so I can bring you home myself. Next time we meet, we’ll be enemies.” Aang nodded, and two started to pick themselves up and walk off to their respective groups.

“Hey, Zuko?” Aang said, turning around. “I really do hope you get home someday. I would give anything to be back at the Air Temples with Monk Gyatso and all my friends. I wouldn’t want anyone else to go through something like that.

“Uh, yeah… Okay kid.” Zuko said as he walked off, feeling more conflicted than ever.

* * *

At a Fire Nation colony, a group of masked warriors met in the center of a thick forest not far from the port.

“We have some news, Chan.” A masked man said. “Rumor has it that Prince Zuko’s ship has been spotted nearby.”

“Interesting. Investigate these claims.” A young man said.

“Yes, of course, sir.” The armored warrior replied, walking off.

“Perhaps it’s time we introduce our little band of ‘freedom fighters’ to the future rulers of the Fire Nation...”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That’s right, I’m back with another chapter.
> 
> We all know what happens in season one, so I figured I wouldn’t waste time retelling every episode with slight changes and just focus on what matters.

**Author's Note:**

> This has been reposted from my Fanfiction.net account, and I'll try and submit new chapters on both sites simultaneously.
> 
> If you have any ideas, criticism, or praise, I'd love to hear it. I'm totally open to suggestions.


End file.
